Shh! It's a secret, stupid! One Shot
by RandomIsSpoonerismGaggleTorpid
Summary: Tommy and Jude are trying there best to keep there hidden love affair on the downlow. But people have secrets. And secrets always find a way to get out.


**Authors Note: So, I'm going to be an honest person and state the truth. Just so I don't get yelled at or fucked over. There are some references in this from the book "Pop Princess". Great book. If you havn't read it, read it! They make the story more realistic and I like it. No I say, do you appreciate my honesty?

* * *

**

She wasn't normal. And Jude knew that. She accepted it for the most part. Although her life did contain components of an average Seventeen year old with slacker grades, dysfunctional family, bad hair days, and a love for singing out loud to every rock song on the radio, it was as crazy as crazy could get.

Not every young woman could say they accomplished snagging a record deal, and hooking up with a Twenty Four year old hottie before they hit voting age. But then again, that was the Jude Harrison who appeared doomed to live out her Rock and Roll career as a social oddity at home and her local high school.

The other Jude Harrison, the one who slaved away at G Major every afternoon, she sang aloud to every song on the radio in order to drown out voices so her mind could focus on her real ambition: escape. Sing-aloud Jude dreamed of escape from the music scene, escape from high school, escape to Somewhere, Anywhere (okay, preferably New York or L.A., though London or Paris would probably do, as would any dark steamy Latin American beach metropolis like in the _telenovelas_ on the Spanish language channel). She also longed for escape from parents whose marriage was on nuclear meltdown, escape from the sorrow that had overwhelmed our household since her sister's death.

In whatever glam city happened to be Somewhere, Anywhere, the other Jude Harrison would go and reinvent herself, become a sophisticated emancipated teen with a hot bod and ridiculous confidence. She could be like Presidential Fitness teen ambassador; she'd have a kick-ass designer wardrobe and a smile that could light the world on fire. But this wasn't her Disney Land dream come true and make a wish day had long passed.

"Jude, you wanna get off me." Tommy said, pushing her legs off of his lap. It was currently 11:23 at night and the two were still stuck inside the tiny box of a room, perfecting sound. Jude grumbled, snorted, mumbled, giggled, wiggled, and yawned before her eyes slowly opened just a crack. She looked at Tommy with one eye open and ran a hand through her already muddled hair. "What--" she paused to take a big yawn, "Time is it?" she finished asking.

For the Third consecutive night they had been stranded in the studio, watching all there other co workers file out the front doors through the thin glass. Kwest had said, "It's gonna be a long night." Jude didn't realize he was taking the situation into exact context. It _had_ been a long night. It had been a long _three _nights. Damn Kwest and his context, Jude couldn't help but think. "It's hitting Midnight. The songs pretty good to go. Let's get out of here." Tommy stated dully. The two stood and stretched in unison. "I say I just go back to your place and crash." she grinned. "But you'd be **so** missed at home." Tommy said sarcastically, putting extra emphasis in.

No one knew about there romance. It was a very well hidden secret. Considering Jude was turning Eighteen in less than three weeks, it didn't bother them either. They were both quite affectionate and occasionally too affectionate. Numerous times Tommy had to restrain himself and put distance between them before he lost all self control. She'd laugh every time. The hardest part about there relationship was having to constantly watch to see who was around or listen for an open ear that was unwanted. Keeping look out was getting old, but they'd decided a few more weeks was worth it. If they could manage to wait that long.

"Please…" Jude whined, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She took in the scent of Vanilla and his cologne that she loved so much. "Please?" she repeated in a different tone. Seduction always worked wonders. And Jude was fully on top of her game. "I'll miss you." she pouted childishly. Her lips grazed his neck as he let out a soft moan.

"Jude…" he groaned. "You know you'll miss me to." she stated confidently. She continued to trail kisses down his neck before bringing her head back up to capture his lips. Tommy took control of the moment and ran his hand through her hair, pulling her closer to him by the hips. It was as if no matter what, they both couldn't be nearer to each other. "So.. Can.. I.." Jude stifled in between breaths of air and passionate kisses.

Tommy instinctively pulled away. "No." he said sternly, seriously. There was no room for protest. What Tommy said went. Jude didn't argue, and it actually made her more attracted to him when he put on his macho attitude. Instead, she gave him a peck on the lips, grabbed her bag and jacket, shuffled over to the door, smiled, blew a kiss, then walked out. He laughed softly and shook his head. He was crazy about that girl, and it scared him. She was so young and naïve. There was still so much for her to explore and discover. Sometimes he felt as if he was holding her back. Was it all just a matter of time?


End file.
